remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Autobot Outpost Omega One
Autobot Outpost Omega One is the Autobots' hidden base on Earth, located inside a mountain in Nevada. It serves as Autobot Central Command. It used to be a Cold War missile silo before it was converted: as a result, it's shielded against radio signals and is operated using old human machinery. Trying to run Cybertronian programs on human machinery is a recipe for bugs out the exhaust, much to Ratchet's irritation! Fiction ''Prime'' comic Team Prime, then consisting of Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, were already based in the missile silo when Arcee and Cliffjumper answered Optimus's call and arrived on Earth. Optimus and Bumblebee used the GroundBridge to rescue the two from Starscream and Breakdown. ''Prime'' cartoon The Autobots moved into the base after arriving on Earth. After the Autobots' presence was exposed to Jack Darby, Raf Esquivel and Miko Nakadai, the three kids were brought to the base and introduced to everyone. After the other Autobots left to try to find Cliffjumper, Raf proved handy in helping Ratchet work out some of the bugs with the base's computer systems. A sample of Dark Energon inadvertently brought into the base by Arcee infected a piece of equipment. The base had basic medical facilities which the Autobots used to treat Agent Fowler after his experiences being tortured by the Decepticons. Bulkhead and Bumblebee brought a mysterious pod back to the base from the Arctic. Unfortunately it turned out to contain Scraplets which infested the base, chewing through vital systems. The Autobots and their three human friends were eventually able to repair the GroundBridge and expel the annoying creatures into the Arctic. The Decepticons had Makeshift masquerade as Wheeljack in an attempt to learn the location of the Autobot Base, however the damaged caused by the Scraplets prevented him from reporting back and he was subsequently blown up before he could report the base's location. Jack brought his mom to the base after she found out about the existence of giant transforming robots. She started visiting regularly, much to the annoyance of the kids, who felt oppressed as a result. After Ratchet developed a Synthetic Energon, he ended up punching Bulkhead through one of the base's walls. Ratchet attempted to use the base's systems to treat Raf after the boy was infected with Dark Energon. He eventually succeeded by using the equipment to give Raf an infusion of regular energon. Megatron paid a visit to the base when the Autobots made a deal with him to help them end Unicron's threat. The base was rattled by earthquakes as Optimus defeated Unicron. Ratchet attempted unsuccessfully to upgrade the GroundBridge into a space bridge in an attempt to reach Cybertron. Bulkhead was restricted to base as he recovered after almost being offlined by Hardshell. The many relics they'd recovered (plus Airachnid) were stored in a special storage area in the base. After learning that the Autobots' human friends lived in Jasper, the Decepticons began narrowing in on the location of the Autobot base. Starscream was able to gain access to the Autobot base and pilfer the Omega Keys out of the vault, but using a combination of trickery and Red Energon. After obtaining the Forge of Solus Prime, Optimus used it to upgrade the base's systems, allowing them to use the GroundBridge as a space bridge. Megatron used the Omega Lock to create a huge fortress near the Autobot base. Following the Omega Lock's destruction at Optimus Prime's hand, the Decepticons mounted an attack on Omega One. Fowler and Wheeljack managed to keep the Decepticons occupied while the Autobots escaped through the space bridge, but even as Optimus destroyed the controls to prevent them from being followed, the Nemesis opened fire. The blast shattered the mountain, destroying the Autobot base with Optimus still inside. Smokescreen was able to pull Optimus from the rubble, and as a result the Decepticons only found Airachnid in her stasis pod and the Forge of Solus Prime. The base's destruction left the Autobots with a critically small supply of Energon, with a final search of the ruins by Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack only turning up a single cube of Energon and the old lobbing ball. . Titan Magazines Prime comics Ratchet constructed the Safe, a training room on one of the lower levels of the base. In the process of testing it, the Autobots uncovered a live nuclear bomb. The warhead, which should have been taken away when the base was originally stripped, almost led to the discovery of the base by Vehicons. Luckily Raf was able to keep the bomb busy until Fowler arrived with some scientists to defuse it. The Autobots decorated their base for Christmas, however when Fowler told them the Decepticons had taken over a nuclear-powered ship, Optimus left Bulkhead and Arcee behind to work on their differences. On Raf's suggestion, the pair tried to find a common like, and eventually settled on ice skating. Then they turned the base into an indoor ice rink, which Ratchet didn't seem too enthusiastic about. When Raf became hypnotised by a video game and activated the GroundBridge, hordes of Vehicons started pouring into the base. Ratchet activated the base's defenses, providing pop-up metal shields as cover while the Autobots fought back. Raf was eventually snapped out of his trance and turned the GroundBridge into a vacuum that sucked the Vehicons back out, though there were a few loose parts left behind. 2015 Robots in Disguise cartoon The scavengers Paralon and Buzzstrike paid Omega One a visit, intending to use a bomb to break into the lower levels where some artifacts were still being stored. Coincidentally Bumblebee and his team also paid a visit to the location, as part of a tour Bumblebee had insisted they needed to do. After encountering the remnants of the base's defense system, the Autobots split up, leading Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Drift to run into Paralon and Buzzstrike. The two scavengers managed to find an old weapon, however Sideswipe recalled Bumblebee mentioning the many hiding places in the base, and was able to get the drop on the pair long enough to retrieve the weapon. Meanwhile Bumblebee used the base's defense system to prevent the bomb's blast from doing too much damage. Though Paralon and his companion got away, the Autobots saved what was left of the base, and as a bonus, Sideswipe found an old exercise video Bumblebee had made. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Autobot Outpost Omega One was one of the Autobots' hidden bases on Earth, located inside a mountain in Nevada. It served as "Autobot Central Command" in Transformers: Universe. Notes * The name "Autobot Central Command" comes from a previous version of Ratchet's bio on the Hub website, though the Autobots mostly just called it "base." The codename was first mentioned in "Con Job". Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Omega One (オメガワン Omega Wan) Category:Autobot bases